


La boite de Pandore

by camille_miko



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La boite de Pandore peut être un simple carton de déménagement. Ou pas. Steve/Danny</p>
            </blockquote>





	La boite de Pandore

**Author's Note:**

> **Note :** A été écrit avant le 2.16 et le 2.17  
>  **Note bis :** Azh' et moi avons un peu réfléchi à une traduction possible de "Five-0" dans une fic et on a tenté "Force 5.0". A vous de me dire comment ça passe !  
>  **Disclaimer :** Patamoi, hormis l'histoire  
>  **Bêta :** Azh'  <3

Après autant d'années, Danny avait finalement fini par emménager chez lui et accepter de l'épouser. Steve ne croyait pas encore tous les jours à sa chance. Pourtant cela faisait dix ans que la Force 5.0 existait. Bien qu'ils vivent officiellement ensemble depuis presque six mois, de nombreux cartons de Danny n'avaient pas encore été ouverts. Certains dataient de son histoire avec Rachel et le brun se gardait bien de les ouvrir. Il les avait enfermés dans un recoin du garage. Ça avait trop pesé sur leur relation par le passé. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir prendre le moindre risque. C'est bien pour cela que –sous prétexte de les emballer plus délicatement- tous les cadres et albums photos que Danny avait de Grace avaient été mis à part dans un carton et il avait été ouvert en premier. Il n'y avait plus eu autant de photos d'enfant dans cette maison depuis le décès de sa mère.  
Pour le reste… C'était la vie et leur travail qui avaient pris le dessus. Ces six derniers mois avaient été dingues et le peu de temps qu'ils avaient eu pour se reposer, ils avaient préféré le passer ensemble, avec Grace, plutôt qu'à ouvrir des cartons de déménagement. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Daniel ne vivait pas officieusement chez lui depuis déjà près de trois ans. A la fin, il ne passait plus chez lui que pour relever le courrier. Même ses parents l'appelaient depuis des années chez Steve quand ils voulaient lui parler.

Danno devait passer la journée à l'académie de police pour présenter son métier aux nouvelles recrues, avec Kono. Ordre du Gouverneur. Steve avait pour la peine décrété que le reste de l'équipe aurait sa journée, de manière à pouvoir finir de défaire les cartons de Danny. Chin s'était porté volontaire après avoir extorqué la promesse d'une bière fraîche, mais Lori avait annoncé qu'elle en profiterait pour aller voir le médecin –tous soupçonnaient que ce soit en réalité Max.  
\- Ça, ça a dû manquer à Danny, lança Chin en lui tendant une boîte de médicaments.  
Attrapant le flacon en question, Steve fronça les sourcils. Le blond ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il prenait du Xanax. C'était costaud comme médicament et loin d'être anodin. Il mit la fiole dans sa poche et n'ajouta rien.

***

\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler un moment ? Demanda-t-il le soir, une fois en tête-à-tête, les deux cousins partis.  
Danny hocha la tête, tout en cherchant deux bouteilles de bière dans le frigo. Steve attendit qu'il soit assis face à lui sur le lanaï pour continuer  
\- Quand on a fini de déballer les cartons avec Chin, on a trouvé ça, commença-t-il avant de lui tendre le flacon de Xanax.  
\- Oh… C'est… C'est de vieux médicaments, répondit Danny au bout de quelques très longues secondes.  
Il sentait le regard du brun sur lui, exigeant plus de réponses.  
\- C'est la dernière boîte qui m'avait été prescrite. Je l'ai jamais ouverte. Tu sais… Après le divorce, ça n'a pas été facile. J'ai eu besoin d'un peu d'aide.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as jamais dit, Danno ? J'aurais été là. Toute l'équipe aurait été là pour toi. Pour pas que tu ne sois seul dans cette histoire. Tu… Pour continuer ce que ta famille faisait.  
Danny secoua la tête, amusé. L'époque avait été très difficile pour lui, mais maintenant, il se sentait bien plus léger face à cela et l'air catastrophé de Steve rendait les choses encore plus faciles.  
\- Babe… Est-ce que tu as lu la date de la prescription ?  
A cet instant, son amant n'avait pas besoin de répondre, car c'était inscrit sur son visage : non, il ne l'avait pas même regardé.  
\- C'est un mois après la création de la Force 5.0. Ce n'était pas malin d'arrêter tout comme ça, sans l'avis du médecin, mais je n'avais plus l'impression d'en avoir besoin. Je pouvais garder la tête hors de l'eau sans.  
Steve regarda sans réellement comprendre son coéquipier à cet instant, avant de murmurer un « oh » silencieux, devinant ce que Danny ne lui disait pas. Celui-ci avait détourné le regard vers la mer. Une fois dans leur chambre, il lui murmurerait à même la peau combien il l'aimait et combien tout cela le touchait. Il lui ferait l'amour de telle manière à ce qu'il n'oublie jamais que Steve l'aimait plus que tout et qu'il était tellement fier de lui, de ce qu'il avait accompli. Il l'entourerait dans un tel cocon d'amour qu'il saurait que quoi que l'avenir leur réserve, il serait toujours à ses côtés.

Mais pour l'instant, il se contenta de tendre le bras et de venir refermer sa main sur celle de Danno.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
